Look at me
by Babbesyo
Summary: What happend if Histugaya gave his life for the one he loved? Rated M for Hitsugaya's Death HitsuXOC Hitsugaya X Oc


...Look at me...

Thunder and Rain, Again just like that day...

Exactly one year ago it happened....

Well maybe I should tell you.

What happened to me

Nariko Amaterasu

**[Flashback]**

**[Third person POV]**

A girl with pale sandy blonde hair was run down a muddy track her clothes torn and ripped, soaking wet most people would just think it was the rain but if you look closely you can see the tears and sweat mixed in, her swollen eyes from crying staring straight ahead, Her legs pounding, pushing her to the limit she had no idea how long she had been running for. Every part of her body was aching she feel if it weren't for the adrenaline she would have collapsed hours ago.

The crackle of lightning and thunder mixed in with the sound of her beating heart. Just a few hours ago she was fighting in the winter war against Ggio Vega. Ggio Vega was a slim, male Arrancar with scruffy dark hair, a short braided ponytail, yellow eyes, and a rather youthful, feminine face, and his mask resembled the skull of a Saber-tooth tiger.

[Nariko's POV]

**I was fighting him, That idiot Ggio Vega boasting just because he had pinned me down with the teeth off of his mask, he said _"I shoot the "saber-teeth" of my helmet as projectiles in this form when they stick out straight toward the target, These "teeth" are shot with enough force that they can easily pierce the side of a building."_ This idiot should have finished me off ages ago if he would stop taunting me he would have rid of me ages ago. But when that fool wasn't looking I released my Zanpakutō "_Tenkei! Akiko"[Heaven's blessing , sparkling child]_**

**_My _Zanpakutō_ that originally look like any other had a few slight changes to it. The hilt was now Pitch-black and had a golden lightning-strike trailing down the hilt, a golden ribbon extended itself from the bottom of the hilt, and the blade admits electrical sparks from time to time._**

**_"You're in my way Ggio Vega… I have to go help someone and you're in the way_…" I stared at him actually thinking that he might have let me pass. But, nope he just charged at me readying to strike my straight in the heart. True I was in my shikai but I was still pinned down, I thought "_Tsk, at this rate I am going to die…" _Just as Ggio was about to strike his "death-blow" I closed my eyes not wanting the last thing I see to be his ugly face…**

**But, I didn't come…**

**I didn't feel a stinging pain in my chest,**

**I did smell any blood….**

**But I did smell,**

**Watermelons?!**

**I know that smell anywhere, but it's not till I feel a soft rusty smelling liquid that I open my eyes… And he was standing in front of me those beautiful eyes staring down at me, But full of pain. Suddenly I could feel my eyes sting my vision had become blurry, I could feel a lump in my throat… What was he doing?! Why is he here?!**

**Even with all the emotions and questions swirling in my head and all I could do was mutter one simple word…**

**_"Hitsugaya?_**

**His clothes were soaked in blood, sweat and**

**Tears?**

**_"Why are you crying Hitsugaya, you idiot?"_**

**I could feel it there were tears coming out of my eyes, No matter how much I tried the would just stopped,**

**I couldn't breathe,**

**I couldn't see,**

**There were too many tears I could just barely make out Hitsugaya in all the blurriness that my tears had caused.**

**"_Why?_" Was all I could ask before suddenly having a mood-swing and screaming at him _"Why did you stop that?! I would've have been Fine!!! I wou-"_**

**_"No you wouldn't have, Nariko"_ That made me stop in my tracks, The Hitsugaya who rarely uses anyone's first name just used mine? I was just about to ask him what had gotten into him but he said**

**_"I've always thought you would be the death of me…"_ Managing a strained smile at me, so I wouldn't blow up at his face he continued,**

**_"I always have to look out for you, don't I Nariko? Every day you and Matsumoto driving me insane… You disappearing somewhere, me searching for you all-night only to find that you were sleeping in my room…"_**

**"_Hitsugaya, I ca-"_**

**_"It's too late Nariko, It's over"_**

**I started to Panic, I grabbed him and ran for it, stop on top of the hill where me and him would watch the sunset [It's the one from episode 132 it think?] and said:**

**_"Look Toushirou, It's your Favorite spot! Look see?! You can see the sun from here! Come on look at me your going to be okay!"_**

**_"Nariko…"_**

**_"It's okay! Toushirou! I'll get Orihime! She'll make this better don't worry!"_**

**_"Nariko…"_**

**_"Don't worry we'll heal you and you'll be perfectly fine!"_**

**_"Nariko…"_**

**_"Look at me!! I Care too much about you! I don't want to lose you!"_**

**I was so shocked I don't when but when I look up I could she Orihime there panting, I thought _"she must have ran the whole way here"_ but that's not why I was shocked it was because it was raining… The cackling of Lightning and thunder in the background.**

**"_Can you save him? Orihime?"_**

**But all she said was_ "I would, But it's seems Hitsugaya doesn't want to be saved, and I can't do anything if he doesn't want to saved…" _I stare down at him I was so confused I couldn't even tell if I was crying or if it was the rain…**

**_"Hitsugaya, You idiot! Why don't you want to be saved?!"_**

**And all the idiot did was smirk at me….**

**_"Because, I was protect something I cared about"_**

**I don't know what came over me, A surge of Adrenaline, Hormones, Anger but before I knew my hand flew up, and as it came down all I could hear was a loud smack, I was deaf to the thunder, to the lightning, to the pouring rain, Even to Orihime screaming that we needed to move…**

**It was only me and him…**

**I yanked him up but his collar and screamed at him**

**_"Look at me! You know I love you! You know I can't live without you! I wanted to spend my whole life with you! Me and Matsumoto being annoying you! The sudden hugs I give you every day! The whole I'll protect you crap! Then being the one who almost gets you killed!"_**

**_"You are not dying on me Toushirou! Look at me! I won't let you die on me!"_**

**I was going to smack him again but before I did**

**He whispered something into my ears…**

**And then he was gone, I couldn't feel his pulse; [Do they have one?] I could feel nothing, He really was dead…. I didn't know what happened next but I broke down, I screamed his name over, over, over and over again trying to wake him up, think this was just some crazy cruel joke...**

**But it wasn't…**

**A few minutes ago for the first time in my life he called me by my first name,**

**Then He was bleeding in my arms…**

**I confessed that I loved him soon after…**

**And then he was gone…**

**And know I'm going crazy thinking that it's some cruel joke but I knew in my broken heart…**

**"_You're really dead… Toushirou why'd you jump in front of me like that?_**

**_Why'd you say that that to me?_**

[Flashback over]

**_"Now it's been a year since then… on this day he left… but you want to know what he said?"_**

**An Older Nariko chuckles while looking up and smiles**

**_"He said:"_**

**_"You Idiot"_**

**_"I love you…"_**


End file.
